


【Joe*Xenon】Shake

by Abel_Brunsmeier



Category: CytusII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abel_Brunsmeier/pseuds/Abel_Brunsmeier





	【Joe*Xenon】Shake

西蒙盯着那台机器，被叫做waiterking-2000的机器——手臂上挂着一条白色毛巾，另一只手上抱着托盘，就这么从吧台里面出来，在每个没有收拾干净的桌子上用毛巾擦拭，又把酒放在点单客人的桌子上，他听着店里放着的爵士乐，又把椅子向外转了转，看着那机器人利落的动作。  
突然，他感觉到自己的头发被拽了一下，他回过头，罪魁祸首正笑嘻嘻地盯着这边，西蒙只好皱起眉头：“我说过这样并不有趣。”  
“而且很不礼貌，我记得，”乔的嘴里带着酒气，他的视线也有些涣散，西蒙看过他无数次喝醉的样子，所以现在他很确定，乔喝多了，“我只是想让你理理我。”  
“你叫我的名字就是了。 ”西蒙把手里的杯子放在吧台上，回头去和这个趴在吧台上摇摇晃晃的男人搭话，这几乎有些无奈。喝醉的乔经常会变成十几岁的小孩，甚至没有十几岁，撑死几岁。他大部分时间都不记得自己喝醉的时候干了什么，有时候西蒙会想，是不是这个男人在装傻，这个男人喜欢在众人面前表现得像个小丑。  
这是他的处世之道，西蒙是说，在这个男人眼里，如果他表现得像是队伍里的开心果，他不去表达自己的痛苦，那么其他人都会觉得开心。  
大部分时间，西蒙都是这么评论这个乐观的男人——他只是看起来乐观，其实他是个比表面上看起来更深沉的人。  
西蒙看着那个已经从吧台上滑落，坐在地上的男人，等最后一桌客人离开，他就去关了店门，等waiterking-2000收拾好桌子，他才把乔从地上拉起来。  
有时候他会怀疑，这个男人没有表现出来得那么快乐。他好像无话不谈，又是避重就轻的谈话天才。  
而西蒙，他承担起了作为老友的义务，把乔从地上捞起来，带上出租车。  
这条街有很多霓虹灯招牌，还有投影出来的广告，他每次在地面的时候就会过来这里看看，很多年都是如此。他们认识了很久，甚至太久了。乔的头在车转弯的时候自然靠到西蒙肩膀，这是第一次乔喝醉了还能这么安静。  
也许是睡着了，西蒙低下头，乔的呼吸几乎带上了鼾声。他笑了笑，看着这条和自己宾馆越来越近的路，试着叫醒了这个醉醺醺的男人。  
他醒来的时候明显没有还是神智的。  
西蒙把乔从车里拖出来，扛在肩膀上，谢绝了旁边服务生提出帮忙的好意，等西蒙坐电梯回到房间的时候，已经筋疲力尽。  
他从没觉得13楼是这么遥远的距离。  
乔被扔在床上的时候，几乎一秒又陷入了沉睡。  
西蒙解开自己的外套，他因为这些“体力劳动”出了汗，甚至有些热。他打开房间的空调，决定在这个男人醒来之前先给自己洗个澡，他没有开灯，也没有拉上窗帘。他脱下了自己的衣服，甚至内裤，把它们规规矩矩地放在宾馆床头。也许是空调的冷风让这个喝酒的男人惊醒，也可能是这个男人自然地醒了过来，他感觉到有个人从身后抓住了他的手腕，把他拽了过去。  
西蒙下意识感觉到惊慌，他抬手要揍过去，而那个人和他猛地对调位置，把西蒙压在了床上。  
这很奇怪。  
西蒙还在想这个人是不是醒酒了，还是仍然在醉酒的状态做出的这事。可无论是哪个结论，这都让他觉得困惑。西蒙相信自己的职业原因，他可能会没有那么勤于锻炼，至少每周两次的锻炼让他还能看起来有点肌肉，可不是这样被他的好友压在床上还动弹不得。  
两个人的呼吸都有些紊乱，西蒙的目光向上探，他迎上了那双熟悉的眼睛，那是乔，他看起来清醒了不少，这也是更奇怪的。他明明清醒了，却仍然不愿意从西蒙身上下去。  
他们对视着，西蒙看着乔的脸被窗外的霓虹灯染成紫色，红色，眉毛就像多了一层会变色的绒毛，而乔也许也是这么看着西蒙的脸。乔抬手扯开西蒙的法绳，观察他那头披散在床上的头发，西蒙试着伸手阻止他，又被乔把手按在枕头上。他们对视了大概一会，西蒙听到乔深吸口气，他没有开口问为什么，不知道为什么，他认为最好的就是现在的沉默。  
他们什么也不坦白，西蒙想，他也许料到了之后会发生什么，他不会戳穿。  
又不会反抗。  
果然，就像他想的那样，乔的脸越凑越近，西蒙闭上眼，他们接吻中带着酒味。那是莫吉托——含着乔的舌头时西蒙意识到，那放了太多的薄荷叶，西蒙吸气就会感觉到冰凉的气息，让他身体猛地打个冷颤。  
也许他该拉上窗帘，他只要按一下床头的遥控器，或者用一下那个声控系统，那个ai智能，一切能够把窗外的霓虹灯隔绝的东西……  
不过这会西蒙也没有那个心思。不知道是谁说过，接吻是最好的调情手段，他现在非常确信就是这么一回事，只不过是用牙齿咬住他的下唇，或者用舌头舔他的上唇，就能让西蒙颤抖着哼鸣。  
这不是什么商量好的情爱，只是一次突发事件。乔是否享受？西蒙不得而知，他只是顺应了这么多年来对他的冲动——爱意的冲动，在双手能够自由活动的时候抱住了这个男人的脖子。  
一切的时机都刚刚好。  
床头柜里的润滑液是宾馆自备的，有过住宿经验的人当然清楚，乔的手拉开床头柜，拿出里面全新的润滑液，还没有打开塑封。西蒙看着那瓶润滑液在霓虹灯下变得五颜六色，他自己都没法确定那是瓶什么颜色的。乔把那里面的液体挤出来，液体甚至流到了西蒙的腹部和大腿，乔的手指去沾上那些在西蒙身上流淌的部分。  
西蒙下意识地弯曲双腿，撑在乔的身边。  
他的手指在一起磨蹭了两下，润滑液充分在手指上把手指湿润，西蒙现在更加困惑于乔是否清醒，不过随后，乔的手指试着探入他后穴的时候，西蒙这才确定了：这个男人绝对已经清醒了。  
他们算是旧情人吗？他们曾经在一起接吻，还在组乐队的时候，他们就一起其他成员都走掉的准备室里面摸过对方，那时候他们还在试探，甚至动作青涩得像两个未成年偷偷摸摸做些什么父母不能知道的事。  
而现在，乔的手指一下顶进深处，未被开拓过的地方自然不能适应这样的肿胀感。西蒙想，他看过栓剂，只是要把那东西塞进自己的屁股里他都没法想象，更何况面前的男人——他的好友，他喜欢的人，就在自己的面前，被窗外的霓虹灯染色，还一本正经地把手指在他的里面抠挖，这太……奇怪了。  
西蒙试着叫了一声乔的名字，他不知道自己现在是什么样的表情，但是在乔眼里，他的睫毛上面被一层光芒镀着，那光还在不断变化，甚至眼睛的湿润还在把那些光芒反射得更加梦幻。  
乔没有说过任何关于他喜欢西蒙的话，西蒙是——神，他的吉他也好，乔憧憬他，但是同样的，也对他是情爱的感情，乔什么都没说过，而现在，西蒙的音乐也好，虽然现在他被人熟知的名字不再是西蒙——西蒙仍然优秀。  
他的真名几乎没人知道，就像乔爱着他却不被人所知一样。  
西蒙没有反抗，对他来说是好事，这甚至也许只是一时冲动，因为窗外的霓虹灯，或者西蒙脱下的衣服露出的脊背，它们之中有一个燃起了乔心头的火。乔深吸口气，吞咽着唾沫的同时加了一根手指，这让西蒙低低地叫了一声。  
这是催情剂。  
乔的手指开始模仿性交的动作在西蒙后穴里一进一出，从后穴里面溢出来的润滑液和肠液一起粘在手指上，又落在床单。西蒙好像在放松身体，却又紧张，他的视线在到处乱看，似乎在躲闪一般，但是过了一会乔发现，西蒙只是在随着他的动作追随着自己。  
这发现让他想接吻，他也这么做了。  
乔的嘴里仍带着酒味，也许西蒙不喜欢，他一如既往不喜欢乔喝酒，乔一边吸吮他的舌头一边想：那么他推开自己就是了。  
不过西蒙没有。  
他们的吻好像在啃咬对方，西蒙经常会用牙齿磨蹭到对方进入自己口腔的舌头，而乔好像在他的动作下更为兴奋了一点。他们好像两情相悦，西蒙感觉到自己的身体又被一根手指填满，这会儿他没有那么痛了，他想：三根，三指之后就可以插入了，他明白的。  
西蒙不想再被继续抓着双手，他在接吻的间隙对乔说：“松开我吧，我想抱着你。”  
这句话让乔头晕目眩，这好像是他主动承认了自己同样需求乔，这是一种回应，西蒙不经常做这样主动的事，就连对话他都不会主动去加入。  
——可是现在，西蒙的双手却攀在自己的肩膀，邀请着，把双腿盘上乔的腰。  
乔这会有点后悔为什么现在才脱裤子，他抽出手指，他的手有点不听使唤地揭开拉链，皮带，内裤和裤子一脱下到膝盖，握住自己的性器。  
“……你这样子居然有点好笑。”西蒙冷眼盯着乔慢吞吞的动作，最后带着笑意这么说。  
“别在床上嘲笑我。”乔几乎不满地慢慢探入西蒙的体内，西蒙深吸口气，手指抓紧乔的后背，这让乔有种征服感被满足的感觉，身下的男人长发散开，五官本就俊俏的模样，这会加上他隐忍的表情，是绝好的景象。  
等到整根没入西蒙体内的时候，他听到西蒙的鼻音，就像是哭了一样。  
乔心里有一丝奇怪的情绪被勾起，他抓住西蒙的腰，男人还沉浸在第一次被进入而撑满的不适里，眼角带着湿气。乔的腰猛地动起来，他撞击西蒙的身体，毫不意外地听到西蒙带着哭腔。西蒙住的旅馆算是豪华，床铺柔软，现在西蒙的身体就像整个陷入水面，微妙的坠入感完全来自乔的用力按压，他失去安全感，同时也更用力地抓紧乔，他好像溺水了，而乔是离他最近的人。  
“嘿，很痛吗？”乔说着停下了动作，而西蒙点了点头。  
乔吻上西蒙的时候，带着安慰性质的嘴唇还带着点湿气，这时候西蒙已经完全没有把注意力放在疼痛上，他现在专心接吻，同时又从喉咙深处发出点细微的呻吟。  
西蒙的腿并了并，把乔在身体里推得更深，就像一个信号，这是对乔的一个新号。乔再次握住西蒙的腰，这次他不打算放松，一点也不。他的动作用力地在西蒙体内，用开拓来形容都不为过。西蒙不知道是不是乔也会给自己的性器起个名字，至少很多人都会给那根东西起个名字，总之西蒙只知道，他好像被侵略过猛的攻击完全钉在床上。他听到床震动的声音，听到自己被按在床头，头一次次磕上床头柔软的垫子，头发和靠枕摩擦的声音。  
西蒙最后张开嘴，他发出似乎忍耐许久的呻吟。乔的性器有撞在他的腺体上，这让西蒙舒服得不得了。  
好像现在，他的嗓音不是用来哼唱他写下的曲子，也不是用来说话的，只是用来取悦乔，让他在自己的里面更加用力地穿刺。  
乔不知道他算不算持久，但是他能感觉到西蒙的后穴在慢慢收紧，就好像要把他挤压在里面，西蒙的叫声越来越不加控制，乔在最后一次猛地挺进之下吻上西蒙的嘴唇，因为他看到西蒙张开嘴，表情带着些抗拒。  
西蒙肯定想说不要射在里面，但是乔已经做了。  
乔又在西蒙的后穴里动了动，把剩下的精液也完全一滴不剩地留在那里。  
而西蒙，现在早就在后悔自己把这个朋友带回了自己的宾馆。  
不过他不知道的是，等他第二天醒来就会听到乔在他耳边的告白。  
他更不知道的是，他居然会说“好”。

end


End file.
